<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the midnight gospel fanfic requests! by sadnymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410065">the midnight gospel fanfic requests!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph'>sadnymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Help, i dont know what to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>comment any ideas for a midnight gospel fanfic and i will write it for you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the midnight gospel fanfic requests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi! please comment any ideas for tmg fanfics! i have run out of ideas unfortunately, and i really enjoyed writing them grrrrr</p><p>i will not be writing anything discriminatory or incest/pedophilic. i am a minor and i dont want to write about, i dunno, clancy fucking a baby.</p><p>SORRY FOR PUTTING THAT IMAGE IN YOUR HEADS FVHEBGRHHGEYUBEYBVHEBGHEBGHTRB I PROMISE I DIU#D NOT MEAN TO!!!!!111!!11!!!</p><p>anyways</p><p>comment any ideas for tmg fanfics that you would like to see, and i will write them!</p><p>peace out bro</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>